Six Things About Jade
by LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Six things Jade doesn't like to tell people...


Six Things About Jade

Jade really hated Tori. She was the most annoying, hyperactive, optimistic person she'd ever met. Cat, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was hyperactive and optimistic but it suited her. On her it came across as cute, no, not cute more like sweet. Not cute.

Jade never meant to insult Cat. If she had any control what came out of her mouth when she was around Cat she would be nice but she didn't. Every time she got within fifty feet of her she just forgot how to breathe. All reasonable conversation went out of the window and she fell into her defense mechanism, insults. She hated hurting Cat. The little look of surprise and pain that crossed her face whenever Jade said something nasty killed her. More so because she was the cause of the pain and she hated it.

Jade definitely did not fancy Cat. She appreciated the things about her. Little things that most people were too ignorant to notice. Things like the way Cat shifted her weight from foot to foot when she was excited or when she laughed quietly and a smile just tugged at the corners of her lips. It wasn't creepy, it's not like she was stalking her. She just appreciated everything a bit more than everyone else. A lot more.

Jade and Cat only ever had one real fight. It was in the first week of their relationship. Jade had gone out with Robbie on date night. It was only because the two had a project due the next day. Cat had no idea that all Jade wanted to do was be with her. Even just to be around her was enough but Robbie had insisted that the project was done so, instead of being with Cat and her gorgeous little quirks, Jade had ended up in a damp bedroom with Robbie had his stupid puppet until two in the morning. The puppet kept trying to insist that they were doing things wrong. He kept insisting that C minor and C sharp was the same thing and that a broken chord was the same as a scale. Jade could just about stand this when Rex moved onto saying that Jade should ditch Cat for someone 'more emo'. This was when she threw the puppet out of the window. When Jade got home at three she found Cat asleep on the sofa. She had probably been waiting for Jade so she could 'ignore' her like children always did when they were angry. Jade gently tapped her awake and told her the time to which Cat replied that she wasn't talking to Jade. Jade just laughed and put her arm around Cat to help half walk half drag the sleepy figure into her room. That night they had both fallen asleep on Cat's bed arms around each other and fingers laced together.

Jade eventually got Cat to say yes. After much persuasion and begging Cat had given in. They had a summer wedding which Jade was strongly opposed to but Cat had told Jade that since she was a little girl she wanted to get married in the sunshine. In a green garden with a white arch and rose petals, pink ones. Jade couldn't think of anything worse but if it made Cat happy, it made her happy. On the day it was all Jade could manage not to cry. Cat, of course, had tears running down her face the whole time completely getting mascara everywhere. Jade moved her thumb to Cat's cheek to wipe away the tears; she hated it when cried, even if it was because she was happy. Cat looked stunning in a white dress with pink rose petals clinging to her hair that had stayed bright red all through the years. Cat had insisted on having diamante sparkles on her dress and Jade wasn't about to refuse. Jade also wore white, a lower key version at that. It was similar to Cat's dress just less princess like. Cat's dress was gathered at the waist and puffed out towards the ground whereas Jade's hung like a waterfall. It was only after the wedding when Cat and Jade got into the car to go to the reception that Jade let the tears flow. Cat put her head on Jade's shoulder and held her hand until the tears halted themselves.

Jade only loved one person as much as Cat. No one had informed Cat or Jade as to how long adopting would take. They applied half a year after they got married and it wasn't until the next Christmas that they got the confirmation. They called Stephanie their best Christmas present ever from then on. She had big blue eyes and wispy blonde hair. As soon as Jade saw her she ended up bawling her eyes out. Cat held her and just said, 'She's ours.' Jade found it hard to believe that something could be so perfect. She felt like she was going to break her, she was so tiny. Of course she grew up and Jade stopped feeling like she was going to break her and became more worried that she was going to break herself. She was always running around. Constantly. The amount of calories Jade and Cat must have burned whilst running after that child was outrageous but Jade didn't mind because she loved her anyway. She didn't mind not being called 'Mom'. She'd never really wanted that from a child. But she couldn't help but smile when the first word out of Stephanie's mouth was 'Jade', she welled up. Cat was jealous for a little bit but as soon as Stephanie started calling Cat 'Kitty' she got over it. Stephanie always called Cat 'Kitty' it became tradition. Even when she moved out and went to college she would still ask how Kitty was when Jade picked up the phone. Jade would just laugh because it didn't matter whether her name was Cat or Kitty she loved her unconditionally.


End file.
